He Has No Idea
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Logan and Carlos have been best friends since Day 1. Carlos has always been there for Logan; through all the heartbreak. He's been standing right in front of Logan, but Logan has no idea.
1. He Has No Idea

**Author's Notes: This morning I was listening to the whole BTR album, 'Elevate' and this oneshot came up when 'No Idea' and 'You're Not Alone' came on. So, this story is kind of a mixture between the two. I love the songs and hopefully you guys love the story =) This story is also dedicated to **_CorsomeeCorey _**. He absolutely loves Carlos and he is so sweet, that I just had to make a story for him. Enjoy :)**

_**Carlos's POV:**_

"He's just so sweet, Carlos! I think he's the one…," I used my fake smile and nodded my head.

"I'm happy for you, Logie," I told him as we walked down the hallway of our high school.

"Thanks, Carlos. I'm glad I can call you my best friend," There goes those two words again; _best friend_. "Listen, is it okay if I skip lunch with you today? Dak wants to have lunch with me on the roof top garden today. I promise we can have lunch together tomorrow,"

I nodded my head once again, "Of course, Loges. Go spend time with your boyfriend. I'll see you later," I told him as the lunch bell rang. He smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see you later, 'Los. Love you!" He told me as he ran down the hall to go meet his boyfriend for lunch.

"I love you, too, Logan. Just not the way you love me," I whispered to myself as I watch him run down the hall.

"Still bummed out about Logan's new boyfriend?" James asked as he threw his arm over my shoulder. I turned to him before we started walking toward the lunch room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm happy that Logan found Dak. He deserves a good boyfriend,"

"Carlos, who do you think you're lying to? I've been your best friend since 4th grade. It's so obvious to see that you're in love with Logan and that every time he finds a new boyfriend you end up heartbroken,"

I'm Carlos Garcia and I'm in love with my best friend since Pre-K, Logan Mitchell. Why haven't I told him I'm in love with him already? Simple. Every time I gathered enough courage to tell him I love him, he surprised me by saying he has a new boyfriend. I know you're probably thinking how many boyfriends could he possibly have, but he's only had three. Dak is his third boyfriend. They've been dating for four months. Funny enough, the third time I was gonna tell Logan I love him, Dak interrupted.

_**Flashback**_

_Carlos walked up the steps to Logan's front door. He took at least three deep breaths before he lifted his fist and knocked on his door. The pale brunette smiled when he saw his Latino friend of almost 14 years._

"_Hey, Carlitos. What's up?" He asked leaning against the doorway._

"_Hi. Uh, can I come in? I wanna talk to you about something," Carlos told his best friend. Logan nodded with a worried look on his face. He stepped aside and let Carlos in. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen with his best friend._

"_What's wrong, 'Los?" He asked him as he leaned against his kitchen table. Carlos took another deep breath before he started talking._

"_Logan, we've known each other our whole lives. You've been my best friend since the day we first met at the sandbox in Pre-K. Not only are you my best friend, but you're like my brother, too! That's why it's taken me a while to actually gather enough courage to actually say this…,"_

"_Carlos, what's going on?"_

"_Logan…I-,"_

"_Babe?" Their heads turn to the doorway of the kitchen where the school's head quarterback, Dak Zevon, stood. He walked over to Logan and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed him on his neck. "Who's this?" He asked as he looked up from Logan's and stared at Carlos._

"_Dak, this is my best friend Carlos. Carlos, this is my boyfriend Dak," Logan said._

"_Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're the captain of our school's hockey team, right?" Dak asked the surprised Latino. He nodded his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times._

"_Yea. You're the team captain of the football team, right?" Dak smiled and nodded his head._

"_So, Carlos, what did you need to tell me?" Logan asked him as he leaned into Dak's chest._

"_Um, uh, I just wanted to tell you I might not go to college in Minnesota next year," Carlos lied. Logan's eyes widened._

"_What? It was our plan to go to college together! Where are you gonna go?"_

"_Um, my Mom wants me to go to some college in California. I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Um, did I interrupt something?" Carlos lied some more._

"_Well-,"_

"_Actually," Dak interrupted Logan. "We were on our way out to go on a date,"_

"_Oh. Okay. Well, I'll just talk to you later, Logan. Nice meeting you, Dak," Carlos blurted out before he left his best friend's house; not even staying to hear Logan say goodbye. Even if he did, he wouldn't have been paying attention because of the tears building up in his eyes._

_**Flashback**_

"I can't be that obvious…can I?" I asked James as we took a seat at our regular lunch table.

"Obvious about the fact that you love Logan? Hell yea," Kendall said as he came up to the table and slid in the seat next to me.

"Ugh, I hate my life," I groaned as I banged my head on the table.

"Hey, it'll be okay. One day he'll realize that he's always been in love with you," Kendall said as he patted my back.

"Yea, but for now he has no idea that I'm standing right in front of him," I moaned.

"It'll happen eventually. Love takes its time," James said. I looked up and glared at him.

"I've been in love with him for at least 7 years. I think love has taken its fucking time. Look, I lost my appetite. I'm just gonna go hit the ice or something. I need to think," I told them as I grabbed my book bag and got up from the table.

I walked out of the cafeteria and made my way to the school's ice rink. I ran into the locker room and dropped my book bag by my locker. I unlocked my locker and pulled out my skates and hockey stick. I closed my locker and ran to the supply room. I grabbed a couple of pucks and ran to the ice. Before I got on, I put on my skates. I stepped out on the ice with my stick and the pucks.

I dropped the pucks to the ice and shot them in the nets. I did that for a while. Actually, I did that until the bell rung. I surprised myself. I spent my whole lunch period playing hockey instead of eating. Logan would say 'Dude, that's so not Carlos-y,' I laughed as I walked off the ice with the pucks and stick in my hand. I sat on one of the benches and took off my skates. I walked back to the locker room and opened my locker.

I place my skates and stick back in the locker. As I was about to close it, I got sidetracked by the picture of me and Logan I have in my locker. I smile as I remember the day of that picture. It was the Fourth of July party during the summer of our freshman year and…the first time I was gonna tell Logan I love him.

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon, Carlos! Hurry up or we're gonna miss the fireworks!" Fourteen year old Logan yelled to his best friend Carlos._

"_Coming, Logie," He screamed after his best friend/crush of three years._

'_Tonight's the night,' Carlos thought to himself. 'Tonight, I'm gonna finally tell Logan how I feel and we'll live happily ever after!' He smiled to himself as he thought about him and Logan going out all through high school and college and eventually getting married and adopting children. Him and Logan pushed through the crowd to reach their regular spot up in the oak tree._

_Every year of the Fourth of July, everyone in town would join together at Maslow Park to watch the fireworks show. Also every year, best friends, Logan and Carlos would join together in a huge oak tree in the middle of the park where you could see everything. They climbed the tree every year to watch the fireworks show and whenever they just wanted to get away from it all. _

'_Maybe now we can come here for a date,' Carlos thought to himself as him and Logan waited for the fireworks show to start. The tan skinned teen turned to face his best friend. He took a deep breath for the fifth time that night._

"_Logan, I need to tell you something," Hearing his best friend call his name, the pale brunette turned from watching the sky and focused his attention to the Latino boy sitting beside him._

"_What's up, Carlitos?"_

"_Logan…I like you,"_

_The smart one smiled, "I like you, too, Litos," Carlos' ears perked up and his eyes sparkled._

"_You do?" He asked in excitement. Logan nodded his head._

"_Of course, Carlos! Best friends are supposed to like each other! You can't be best friends with someone you hate," Carlos' smile faltered a little._

"_Actually, I mean it as like like, Logan. Like, I love you," He whispered. Logan's smile still stayed on his face._

"_I love you, too, Carlos!"_

"_Really?" Carlos asked slowly._

"_Yea! You're like my brother and brothers and best friends love each other!" The 'smart' one explained. The bubbly teen shook his head._

"_Logan, I meant-,"_

"_Sh! The fireworks are starting. We'll talk later. I promise," Carlos closed his mouth and nodded his head. He turned around to watch the fireworks, but didn't pay attention as he couldn't wait until after the fireworks show._

_After the fireworks, Logan climbed down from the tree before Carlos could even notice he did. It took Carlos maybe ten minutes to figure out that his best friend was no longer sitting in the tree. He quickly climbed out and searched for his best friend. He ran around the park for about fifteen minutes until he saw his brunette friend running toward him._

"_Logan, where did you go?" Carlos yelled to his best friend._

"_Sorry," The pale boy apologized with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what just happened!"_

"_What?"_

"_You know the guy, Austin that just moved in down the street?" The taller one nodded his head._

"_What about him, Loges?" He asked his shorter friend._

"_He asked me out!" Carlos' smile almost dropped from his face. Almost. He didn't want his best friend to think he wasn't supportive. If Logie was happy, then Carlos was happy._

"_R-really? I didn't know he was gay,"_

"_Me either, but he said he was bi and that he really likes me! Can you believe it, 'Los? I have my first boyfriend!" Logan yelled out happily._

_Carlos nodded his head and kept his fake smile plastered to his face, "I'm happy for you, Loges. Um, we better get going. You ready to walk home?"_

"_Uh, actually…Austin asked me if I wanted him to walk me home and I said yes," Logan whispered._

"_Oh…okay. I'll see you around then," Carlos said as he turned around and walked home heartbroken._

_**Flashback**_

I sighed and closed my locker. I threw the pucks back in the supply room; not caring if they land on the floor. The custodian will pick it up or something. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the locker room. I ran to my next class; English. Perfect. English is my favorite class, other than gym class of course. Writing is another way for me to get my feelings and rage out other than slamming guys into the glass of a skating rink. I walk into the room and take my seat next to the window.

"Okay, Class," Ms. Richardson, the English teacher, called as she walked in the room. She placed her bag down by her desk and stood in front of the room.

"This week's assignment is to write a paper, about two pages long; about the time you helped someone through a problem. It could be any person; a family member, a friend, a boyfriend or girlfriend, a teacher, even a bum on the street. It's due next Friday. Now, because I'm feeling lazy today, instead of teaching a lesson we're gonna watch a movie. It's called 'Charly'. Now, you guys can either watch the movie or fall asleep. I don't care, just no cell phones,"

"What about iPods?" A kid in the class yelled out. She tapped her finger against her chin as she considered it. She nodded her head.

"iPod's are fine, but I repeat, no cell phones or texting," She answered as she pulled the TV from the corner and turned it on. As she sat at her desk, me and a couple of other students pulled out our iPods. I think I know exactly what I'm gonna do my paper on; the first time Logan got his heart broken.

_**Flashback**_

_Fifteen year old Carlos Garcia sat at home alone on a Friday night watching TV. Just as he was about to fall asleep on the couch, his doorbell rang and multiple loud knocks came after the bell. He quickly got off the couch and ran to the door. He opened it and collected the teenager that basically fell into his arms._

"_What's wrong, Logie? What happened?" He asked his best friend since the age of three. Logan looked up from Carlos' shoulder. Carlos' heart broke as he saw his best friend's red eyes and puffy cheeks that had tears strolling down them._

"_H-h-he br-broke u-up wi-with m-me," The shorter brunette cried. Carlos sighed and pulled Logan into his house and kicked the door closed. He dragged Logan over to the couch and sat them down. He rubbed Logan's back as he let him cry his eyes out on his shoulder. It took Logan about an hour and a half to finally calm down enough to talk without stuttering much._

"_What happened, Logie?" Carlos asked him. The smart boy took a deep breath._

"_He was walking me back home from a date. We stopped at my front door when I leaned in for a kiss. When I didn't feel him lean in, I opened my eyes and asked him what was wrong. He said that, and these are his exact words, he doesn't like me anymore. I was just a test to see if he would really like guys. He said he does, just not me. At first he did, but the 'spark' died out. He said goodbye and just left me there," After he finished telling his best friend what happened, he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. He leaned his head on Carlos' shoulder once again._

"_It's okay, Loges. He's a fucking loser if he can't see what a great boyfriend you are. I always thought he was a douche anyway," For the first time since Austin broke up with him, Logan laughed._

"_Thanks, Carlos. You always know the right things to say," The Latino boy smiled and shrugged._

"_I do my best. Now, how about a movie night? You can sleep over if you want. My parents won't be back until Sunday night," He smiled when he felt his best friend nod his head._

"_Um, Logan, I need to get up to get you a pair of pj's," He sighed when he felt Logan shake his head._

"_Carry me," Logan asked, more like told, Carlos as he looked up at him with baby eyes. _

_Carlos smiled a little and placed Logan in his lap. Then, he got up with Logan in his arms, bridal style, and carried him to his room. He laid him on his bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer that had 'Logan' taped on it. Since they stay over at each other's houses a lot, they each have drawers full of each other's things for when they stay over. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the drawer and closed it. He walked over to the bed and handed them to Logan._

"_I'm gonna get the movies and stuff ready. I'll be downstairs," He told him as he walked out of his room. He walked down to the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He took some sodas out of the fridge and placed them in the living room. He placed some movies on the living room table, next to the sodas. As he pulled the popcorn from the microwave, Logan came back downstairs and walked into the living room with one of Carlos' sweatshirts on._

_Carlos walked back in the living room with the popcorn. He felt his heart burst with love as he saw Logan wearing his sweatshirt. He gave Logan the popcorn and sat down on the couch._

"_What movie do you want to watch first?"_

"_Um…The Pacifier. Vin Diesel looks good in that movie," Carlos rolled his eyes with a smile as he stood up and placed the movie in the DVD Player. When he sat back down, Logan laid his head on his best friend's shoulder. Out of habit; the Latino wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder._

"_Thanks, Carlos,"_

"_For what, Logie?"_

"_For being the greatest best friend ever,"_

_**Flashback**_

I smirked a little and turned off my iPod when the bell rang. Only two more periods left until I'm able to go home and enjoy my weekend.

_**Two Periods Later:**_

_**Outside the school:**_

I leaned against my car waiting for Logan to come so I can drop him off at home. I check my watch for the third time; it says 4:10. Logan was supposed to meet me at the front of the school by my car at 3:30. Maybe he went home with Dak. No. He would've told me if he did. He wouldn't have me standing out here like an idiot…would he? Oh! There he is. Why does he look so…mad? Scratch that. He looks pissed off. He walks over to my car without even saying anything.

Since the doors were already unlocked he through his book bag in the back seat and sat in the front passenger's seat.

"Well, hi to you, too," I whispered to myself. Since I already put my book bag in the back, I slid in the driver's seat and started the car. The ride was…silent. Since I've started driving us to school, the rides have _**never**_ been silent. When I stop in front of his house, I keep the doors locked. He sighs and turns toward me when he notices the doors are locked.

"Carlos, let me out,"

"No, Logan. Not until I find out what's wrong with you. Before lunch you were all happy and giddy. What happened to make you so angry?"

"Look, Carlos, I'm not in the mood to talk. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, but can you just let me out?" He asked.

I sighed and unlocked the doors. He smiled a little and got out. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and started walking up his porch steps. He got his keys out and unlocked his door. Before he walked in, he turned around and waved to me. I waved back and drove off down the street.

_**The Next Day:**_

At around 2:30 pm, I headed over to Logan's house. Instead of driving, I just decided to walk. When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I waited for about five minutes and knocked again. Another five minutes passed before I gave up with the knocking and reached under the mat to get the emergency key. I opened the door and placed the key on the table next to the door. I closed the door and called out Logan's name.

"Logan! You here?" I looked all around the first floor, and then went upstairs to see if he's in his room.

I walked up to his door and opened it. My heart broke at the sight; Logan lying in his bed with tissues and a sad movie playing on his TV, but I don't really pay attention to that. My eyes lock on the sweatshirt Logan was wearing. It was my sweatshirt that he took two months ago when he slept over. Let's see: tissues, my sweatshirt, sad movies piled right by the TV, a pair of scissors sitting on top of cut pictures of him and Dak…Logan just got dumped. I walked in his room and closed the door.

His head snapped towards me as he blew his nose.

"H-hey, Ca-Carlos. Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"You said you were gonna tell me what was wrong yesterday…and I think I have a good idea on what happened," I told him as I sat on the bed next to him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and let his head lean on my shoulder like every time his heart got broken.

"Yea. I found him cheating on me when we were supposed to meet up for lunch. He was kissing that dumb ass blonde cheerleader Jessica. I thought something wasn't right, but I just pushed it aside. I really thought he was the one, 'Los,"

"I know, Logie, I know. He's a douchebag just like Austin and Jett. They'll never find someone as amazing as you. Don't even cry over him. He's not worth it,"

"Thanks, 'Los,"

"No problem, Loges. Now, how about you wash your face? No offense, you look like crap," I joked. We both laughed as he started to get off the bed.

"I'll be right back," He went into his bathroom and closed the door. I sighed and looked at the pictures on Logan's wall that I've seen more than a thousand times. I stopped looking when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and answered it after looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, James,"

"_Hey, Carlos. I heard what happened with Logan and Dak,"_

"Yea. I'm at his house now. He looks a mess man," I tell him as I stand up and look out the window; my back facing the bathroom door.

"_Maybe now is your chance! Tell him how you feel,"_

"James! He just broke up with his boyfriend! I can't just tell him 'Hey, Loges, I know you've just found you're boyfriend cheating on you, but I've loved you since fifth grade and I want you to be my boyfriend. What do you say, Logie?"

"You love me?" I turned around at the sound of Logan's voice and saw him standing there in front of me.

"Um…Uh…James? Let me call you back," I quickly hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket. "Logan…I uh…um-,"

"Carlos, you're not answering my question…do you or do you not love me more than a friend?" I bent my head and focused on my shoes.

"Yes, Logan," I whispered.

"For how long?" I heard him ask me. I looked up with a confused expression.

"What?"

"For how long, Carlos?" He whispered as he focused on the floor.

"For seven years…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked as he looked up at me. My heart broke for the second time that night as I saw his eyes refill with tears.

"I tried to tell you, but every time I got ready to tell you, we were interrupted," I answered him. I slowly stepped toward him. "Logan, I really do love you more than a friend. I'd never hurt you like Dak or Jett or Austin. I'll love you with all my heart," He slowly started shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't. I just-,"

"Why can't you just give me a chance? You've been dating guys that have been breaking your heart! Every time you had a boyfriend you said you found the one. Why can't you see that the one is right in front of you and has been in front you since day one?" I yelled at him.

"…Carlos…I think you need to leave," He whispered. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Logan, I didn't mean for it to com-,"

"Just leave, Carlos!" He screamed pointing at the door. I looked from him to the door and left. During the whole walk home…all I did was cry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It's all James' fault.

_**The Next Day:**_

_**5 pm:**_

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Kendall said as me, him, and James sat in my room talking about the…_incident_…that happened between me and Logan yesterday.

"Kendall, I'm pretty sure he does. He hasn't answered any of my phone calls or replied to any of my text messages. I've never seen him like this before. I never wanted this to happen!" I scream in my pillow.

"Carlos, he's your best friend! There's no way he could possibly hate you!" James told me. I lifted my head from my pillow and glared at James.

"You get to say nothing! It was all your fault! I blame you," The doorbell rang and I slowly got up from my bed and walked down the stairs, hearing James yell,

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, 'LITOS!" I rolled my eyes as I opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw who was at the door.

"Logan…" He looked up from the ground and looked me in my eyes. He stepped a little closer. "Logan, about yesterday I-," I didn't get to finish as Logan jumped towards me and kissed me.

I caught him in my arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed him back and sighed when I felt his arms wrap around my neck. My mind was blown when I felt him part my lips with his tongue. I gripped his hips tighter as his tongue rolled through my mouth. I've been kissed before, but not like this; _**nothing**_ like this! I mean, I have French kissed before, but there were never _**sparks**_ like these! Logan pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry I never seen you sooner. You were right. You were always standing right in front of me. Please tell me you still love me," He whispered to me. I nodded my head and pulled him closer to me, if that's even possible.

"Of course I still love you. I'll never stop," I told him. He smiled his trademark crooked smile and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Good. Cause now that I have you, I'll never let you go," He leaned up again and pecked me on the lips. I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I leaned down and kissed him; picking up where we left off from our earlier kiss.

"Yup," I heard James say behind me. "It was all my fault,"

Reminder: Smack James in the head…_**after**_ I finish kissing my new boyfriend and best friend, Logan Mitchell.

**Author's Notes: **_CorsomeeCorey , _**I hope you liked it, Corey. I also hope everyone else that read it liked it :) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Years Later: Part I

**Author's Notes: Okay, so, I apologize for basically putting off ALL of my stories. All of them are half written now I just have to finish them. This is the first free time I've really had in a while. **Xbigtimerusherx **asked for a sequel of Cargan sex. Um, I'm not good at that at all, but I will give you a sequel which is why you're reading this today : ) I'm gonna split it up into two chapters. This little epilogue goes out to **_CorsomeeCorey_ **! Hope you guys enjoy, especially you, Corey, since this is also dedicated to you!**

_**Fifteen Years Later: **_

_**(Logan and Kendall are 32 years old)**_

_**(Carlos and James are 33 years old)**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"Ugh!" I groaned as I felt weight jump on my stomach; successfully waking me from my peaceful slumber.

"Wake up, Papi!" I heard a high voice yell. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw a little girl with dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders and chocolate eyes to match sitting on my stomach. I placed my hands on her sides so she wouldn't slip off.

"I'm up! I'm up! What time is it?" I asked in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat as my daughter looked at the clock.

"Um, 9:00," She answered pushing her glasses up with her finger.

"Why are you waking me up now? Especially on a weekend?"

"Daddy told me to wake you up and to tell you to hurry up and come eat breakfast before it gets cold," I nodded my head and removed one of my hands off her sides to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

I felt her jump off of my stomach and land on the floor. I moved my feet to the side of the bed and sat up. I stretched my arms and smiled when I saw the picture sitting on my bedside table. It's a picture of me and Logan. I was holding him from behind and placing a kiss on his cheek while he was blushing and smiling. I remember that day perfectly. It was the day I proposed to Logan.

_**Flashback**_

"_You ready to go?" Logan asked his boyfriend of four years. He opened the door to their bedroom in their cozy two bedrooms, three bathrooms apartment. He saw his boyfriend trying desperately to fix his tie, but epically failing. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He went over to his boyfriend and took the tie from his hands._

"_If you needed help you could've just asked me," He told the taller boy as he started putting on his tie._

"_I know, I know. I just wanted to do one thing without you helping me. I feel so useless sometimes," The Latino boy confessed. The smart boy stopped tying the tie and held his boyfriend's face in his hands._

"_What makes you think you're useless?"_

"_You can do so many things that I can't. You're so independent and sometimes I feel like I stand in your way," The taller boy confessed._

"_Carlos, I can't do everything by myself. You help me out all the time,"_

"_No I don't,"_

"_Yeah you do. Who else do I call when I can't get something off the top shelf? Or if I'm having trouble carrying groceries or something heavy?"_

_Carlos rolled his eyes and removed Logan's hands from the sides of his face, "Anybody could help do those things, Logan,"_

"_Okay. What about when I'm having trouble with my car? Or if I had a hard day at work and I need a massage? Or if I'm feeling down about something and I need a pick-me up? Specifically blueberry pancakes with whipped cream on top-,"_

"_Okay, okay. I get it. I make you feel good," Carlos interrupted._

_Logan shook his head with a smile, "That's not all, Carlos. I mean, yes you make me feel good and happy, but most importantly you make me feel loved. Out of all the boyfriends I've had, they've never made me feel this way. You're special to me because you're my first and only true love," He leaned up on his toes and kissed his boyfriend. Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist and brought him closer. Logan placed his arms on Carlos's shoulders and traced a small heart on the back of Carlos's neck._

"_Te amo, __bebé__. __Eres__ mi __siempre__ y __para__siempre__," The pale boy smiled and laughed at his Spanish speaking boyfriend._

"_You know I love it when you speak Spanish, but I have no idea what you're saying. I took French and Italian in high school and college remember?"_

"_Yea, but we also took Spanish in elementary school and I know you know what 'te amo, bebé' means," Carlos pointed out as he leaned down to give the tip of Logan's nose a kiss._

"_Yeah and I love you, too, Carlos, but I don't know what the other words mean,"_

"_I said 'you're my forever and always'" Logan leaned up on his toes again and pressed his lips against Carlos's._

"_This is what I mean. You make me feel so loved,"_

"_Good. That means I'm doing my job as the perfect boyfriend,"_

"_You sure are,"_

_After many kisses and finally getting Carlos's tie on correctly, the couple left their apartment and drove to Logan's parents' house where they were having dinner to celebrate Logan's younger sister graduating 8__th__ grade. Once they got to the house, they got out of the car and went up to the door. Before they could knock or ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Logan's younger sister, Presley, stood in front of them wearing a blue and white strapless dress with white sandals._

"_Finally! I thought you'd never get here! Now, where's my gift?" She demanded. Carlos laughed and Logan raised an eyebrow._

"_Is that the way you talk to your favorite brother?"_

"_You're my only brother," She placed a hand on her hip and locked her chocolate brown eyes with her brother's._

"_True, but would you talk that way to the brother and his boyfriend that got you We the Kings concert tickets for you and three friends?" Logan asked as Carlos pulled the tickets from his back pocket. Presley's eyes lit up as she snatched the tickets from Carlos's hand._

"_Oh My God! I thought this concert was sold out?"_

"_It was, but I was able to pull some strings and get you some tickets," Carlos explained. The pre-teen shrieked and threw her arms around both men for the tightest hug she could manage._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best day ever! I gotta go call my friends!" She turned around and ran back into the house. The couple walked in and Carlos closed the door behind them._

"_Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Logan greeted his parents as his Mom scooped him up in a hug._

"_You're finally here! I was wonder what took you two so long!" She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_We had to pick up Presley's gift," Carlos explained as Logan's mother gave him a tight hug._

"_What did you get her anyway?" Logan's father asked as he gave his son a hug._

"_Carlos was able to her tickets to a sold out concert,"_

"_You mean that King Henry group she's been talking about? How were you able to do that?" Logan's mother asked._

"_I think you mean We the Kings, Mrs. Mitchell," Carlos laughed, "I'm good friends with the manager of the venue they're preforming at. He was able to get her some VIP tickets as a favor for me,"_

"_Carlos, you didn't have to do that," Mr. Mitchell told him as they shared a handshake._

"_It's okay. Presley's been like a sister to me since she's been born,"_

"_You've always been a sweetheart. I almost thought you and Logan would never get together. I always thought you were better than any of those boys Logan brought home," Logan groaned from annoyance. _

"_Mom, can we please not talk about that?"_

"_You're right. This is a happy moment. Now, you and Carlos can take these plates and set them on the table in the dining room and tell Kendall and James to help you. They're in the living room," Mrs. Mitchell ordered as she handed Logan a stack of white dinner plates._

"_Logan, you go set the table. I have to have a little talk with, Carlos in my office," Logan's father said as he led him and Carlos to his office. Once they entered the office, Mr. Mitchell closed the door, so no one could hear their conversation._

"_Everything's in order, right?"_

"_Yes, Sir. I gave Mrs. Mitchell the ring this morning while Logan was at the grocery store," The Latino answered._

"_And you're a hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Mr. Mitchell asked as he took his glasses off and placed them on his desk._

"_Of course, Sir. There's nothing I want more. Like I told you months ago, I want me and Logan to be official. I've been in love with him for almost eleven years now. I want us to take that next step,"_

"_Marriage is a serious responsibility. There's no turning back,"_

"_I know that, Mr. Mitchell, and I don't want to turn back. I've been waiting for Logan since I was fourteen and now that I finally have him, I want everyone in the world to know that he's mine and he always will be. I hope you know that I don't ever plan to let him go," Mr. Mitchell smiled and slowly nodded his head._

"_I like that answer. I'm glad my son has you, Carlos. He's pretty lucky,"_

"_No, Mr. Mitchell, I'm the lucky one,"_

_After their talk, Carlos and Logan's father walked out of the office. Mr. Mitchell walked into the dining room while Carlos went to the kitchen._

"_Did you put it in, Mrs. Mitchell?" He asked as he noticed her placing brownies onto a dish. She smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, Carlos, I just set it aside from the other brownies. I can't believe my little Logie is going to get married,"_

"_That's only if he says yes, Mrs. Mitchell," He snatched two tissues out of the tissue box that was lying on the counter and gave them to Mrs. Mitchell when he saw her eyes starting to tear up._

"_Trust me. He'll say yes. I remember how happy he was when he came home from your first date. He wouldn't stop talking about you for weeks. I've never seen him this happy. Whatever you're doing, Carlos, keep doing it. Logan deserves to be happy after all of the heartbreak his past boyfriends put him through," She explained to him through the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She blew her nose and threw the tissue away._

"_I know. I was the one he ran to remember? It was so painful seeing him cry and I knew it wouldn't be right if I came out with my feelings. Believe it or not, he found out about my feelings by accident. I was talking to James and he overheard me. He wouldn't talk to me for almost a day. Then he came over and kissed me and told me he felt the same way. That was definitely the best day of my life,"_

"_What was the best day of your life?" Logan asked as he walked in the kitchen. He walked next to Carlos and kissed his cheek._

"_The day you told me how you felt," Carlos answered as he turned to collect his boyfriend in his arms. "I'll never forget it," The shorter of the two smiled and kissed him._

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you, too," They turned their heads when they heard a beep and the sound of a camera snapping. They saw Logan's Mom with a camera in her hands, aimed at them._

"_Aw! This is going in the photo album!"_

"_Mom!" Logan groaned as Carlos laughed and kissed him on the forehead._

"_What? You two are just so cute together! Now, Carlos, help me take the food to the table. James and Kendall haven't shut up about when dinner's gonna be ready. Logan, go upstairs and get your sister,"_

"_Yes, Ma'am," With one last kiss, Logan walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. He walked down the hall and stopped at the second door on the left._

"_Presley, it's time for dinner!" He yelled through the door as he knocked. He stood there for a minute before walking away from the door._

"_Logan?" He turned around and looked at his younger sister._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" He sighed and walked into her room._

"_What's up?" He asked as he sat on her bed covered with light pink covers. She dragged her computer chair across from Logan and sat down._

"…_How did you know you were in love with Carlos?" Logan hesitated for a minute. He wasn't expecting that at all. Presley had never really showed much attention to his relationships._

"_Why do you wanna know?"_

"_Because…I think I might be in love," She whispered as she looked down at her white carpet._

"_Presley, you're only fourteen! You don't know what love is," He told her. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood up from her computer chair._

"_I knew I shouldn't have asked you! You always think you know everything!" She started walking toward her bedroom door when Logan reached out and grabbed her wrist._

"_Wait! Presley, I'm sorry, okay? Sit back down and I'll answer your question," He let go of her wrist._

"_Promise?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms._

"_Promise. Now sit," She sat back down in the computer chair and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Um, well, I've always loved Carlos. You know he was my best friend before we started dating,"_

"_I know, but how did you know you loved him in the romantic way?" She asked._

"_You never really know how you fall in love. It sort of just happens, but you'll know when because you get that certain feeling whenever you're around them. You know that feeling you get when you're standing in front of hundreds of people and you start to get nervous? It's something like that. You just can't help yourself around that person. It's like you'll do anything to make them smile," He explained to his sister. She smiled and nodded her head._

"_I always feel that way around, Jason,"_

"_Jason? Your best friend Jason? That's who you think you love?" He asked excitedly._

"_Yep. We started dating last month. I was sad that Derek didn't like me and Jason accidentally confessed that he liked me and I said I didn't know how I felt about him. Then like a week later, I realized I liked him and I told him and here we are now," She answered. Logan's face broke out into smile and he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Presley yelled to him._

"_It's not you, Pres. It's just that, you and Jason sound A LOT like me and Carlos when we first got together. Don't remember the story?" After a couple seconds of trying to remember the story Logan told her countless times, she cracked a tiny smile._

"_Yea. I guess it is like you and Carlos. You know what I realized?"_

"_What?"_

"_Most of the people we know are together with or married to their best friend. Mom and Dad were friends since third grade before he asked her out in high school. You and Carlos were friends since Pre-K before he asked you out in high school. Me and Jason were friends since second grade before he asked me out. Kendall and James were friends since fourth grade until they finally got together last year…It's kinda weird if you think about it," The brunette girl explained._

"_Well, they always say to marry your best friend," Logan said as he stood up. He straightened his white button up and pulled the sleeves down on his dark blue cardigan. He stuck out his hand to help his sister up. She took his hand and stood up. She straightened the skirt of her dress and smiled._

"_Thanks for your advice, Logan,"_

"_No problem, Pres. If you need any advice on you and Jason, just call me okay?" She nodded her head and gave him a hug._

"_Okay, Loges," He pulled away and held her at arm's length._

"_Promise?" He stuck out his pinky to her._

_She laughed, "I promise," She locked pinky's with her brother before they pulled away and went downstairs for dinner._

_After dinner, Kendall, James, Presley, Mr. Mitchell, Logan, and Carlos went into the living room to watch a movie of Presley's choice._

"_I'm gonna go get a brownie. You want one, babe?" Carlos asked as he got up from the couch._

"_Sure," He kissed Logan's forehead and walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Mrs. Mitchell unwrap a brownie from its foil._

"_Is that it, Mrs. Mitchell?" He asked._

_She nodded her head and grabbed a small plate out of a cabinet next to the refrigerator. She placed a brownie on the plate and placed Logan's brownie on top of it. She handed Carlos the plate and looked him in the eyes._

"_The bottom one is yours and the top one is Logan's. He's gonna say yes. I know he is. Logan's in love with you and anyone in their right mind can tell you love him just as much. Me and Logan's father couldn't be happier that you two found each other. We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law," She started getting teary eyed and Carlos put the plate down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Mrs. Mitchell and hugged her tight._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell,"_

"_For what?"_

"_For allowing me to love your son and taking his hand in marriage. I couldn't ask for a better mother-in-law," He told her. She smiled and gave the plate back to him._

"_Go get your fiancé," He smiled brightly and turned around to head out of the kitchen with Mrs. Mitchell following him carrying a tray of brownies. _

_When he came into the living room, he caught Mr. Mitchell giving him a tiny smile of encouragement. He sat down in his seat next to Logan and held the plate out for him to take the top brownie. Mrs. Mitchell placed the tray of brownies on the coffee table. She sat next to her husband and watched her son take the brownie off the plate. The only people who were actually paying attention to the TV were James, Kendall, Presley, and Logan. But that all changed when Logan bit into his brownie._

"_Mom, I think you baked something in my brownie! Um, what is this?" He pulled the ring from his brownie and held it until Carlos took it out of his hand. _

"_Carlos, what are you- Oh My God," He stared with widened eyes as he watched his boyfriend get on one knee in front of him. The TV was paused and all eyes and a camera were focused on him._

"_Logan, we've known each other for at least eighteen years. You were my first best friend and my first and only true love. You're the reason why people say I have a bubbly and cheery personality. You make me happy. You always stay on my mind. My life goal is to make you happy and be the best friend, husband, and person I can be. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. Since I first saw you in Pre-K, I knew you were something special. Out of all the kids in our class, I could only pay attention to you. It's been that way since then. No one can change how I feel about you. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. Logan Hortense Mitchell, will you marry me?"_

"…_Yes! A million times yes!" Carlos slipped the silver band on Logan's left ring finger and stood him up. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him with all the passion he had. _

"_Okay, okay. Let's keep this PG-13," Presley joked as the engaged couple pulled away._

"_Sorry for stealing your thunder, Presley," Carlos said to the younger girl. She shrugged and gave the two boys a hug._

"_I'll give you an exception. Congratulations, guys,"_

"_Thanks, Presley," They both said as they hugged her back. Kendall and James came over and hugged both of them._

"_We're so happy for you guys," Kendall said as he hugged Logan._

"_Thanks, Ken. You know, James should pop the question to you anytime now," He whispered to Kendall. The blonde just blushed as he pulled away from the hug._

"_Right now isn't about me and James. It's about you and Carlos. You're getting engaged!" They laughed and hugged each other again. They pulled away and Kendall went over to hug Carlos. James moved over to Logan and hugged him tightly._

"_Congrats, Loges, you guys are destined to be together,"_

"_Thanks, James! Now it's time for you and Kendall," He whispered to James._

"_Don't worry. I've already got it planned," The taller brunette whispered back as he pulled away. Logan smiled brightly,_

"_I want details," James laughed and nodded and returned to the couch with his blonde boyfriend._

"_Congratulations, boys," Mrs. Mitchell said as she hugged them._

"_Thanks, Mom,"_

"_Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell,"_

"_Oh please, Carlos, call me Mom. You're family," She said as she pulled away from the hug. She wiped the tear falling from her eye as she moved to the side to let her husband congratulate the boys._

"_I wouldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Congratulations, boys,"_

"_Thanks, Dad,"_

"_Thanks, Mr. Mitchell,"_

"_Now, Carlos, if you get to call my wife 'Mom' I think it's okay if you want to call me 'Dad'," Carlos smiled and shared a hug with his soon-to-be father-in-law._

"_As much as I don't want you boys to go, it's getting late and I'm pretty sure you guys want to celebrate your engagement," Mrs. Mitchell said._

"_Mom!" _

_After spending about fifteen minutes on saying goodbye, the newly engaged couple drove back to their apartment. Logan unlocked the door and walked in with Carlos right behind him. The taller of the two closed the door and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist._

"_I was scared tonight," He whispered into Logan's ear. He turned around in Carlos's hold and looked him in the eyes._

"_Of what?"_

"_I was scared that you wouldn't say yes to my proposal,"_

"_Why would you think that? Carlos, I love you so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'll do whatever it takes for you to finally understand that I'm here to stay. Anyone would have to be stupid to reject your proposal. Who could say no to those deep eyes and sexy smile?" Carlos laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck and kissed him harder._

"_I love you, too, Logan,"_

**A/N: There is gonna be another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
